Vongola Decimo's Rebirth
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: Well, when Tsuna was on the edge of death, he thought that he could finally take a permanent break. Apparently not, since the next thing he saw was a pair of Homochromatic eyes looking at him. He cursed. "DAMN YOU!" Parental!Arcobaleno, Smart!PTSD!Tsuna (AU)
1. Chapter 1

*First Fic by Autumn: D

*Well, Azrael just uploaded "Wish upon a star" and I decided to participate too! :D HeheheXD

*Hope you'll like it: D & Our writing styles are pretty similar (Told you Azrael!)

*Maa… the next chapter would be longer… hahaha…

*If Mimimi-san is reading this, Azrael says that he would be more than honoured to accept it. (Well, you could see how happy he was with that grin of hisXD)

* * *

><p>Vongola Decimo was the last one to fall and frankly speaking, he couldn't bring himself to care that the enemy was still very much alive and will take over the mafia now.<p>

As the pain subside and a cold, numbing feeling starts spreading over his chest and later his entire body, he couldn't help the sardonic grin that spread across his face as he breathe his last.

Looks like Tsuna could finally take a break. Permanently.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he couldn't help but curse fate. Or whoever is up there and responsible for his plight now.<p>

Especially when he saw a pair of homochromatic eyes peering at him with a tinge of fear and curiosity, another two children sitting at the side with the same expression.

He groaned in pain when he tried to move his body, the muscle screaming in agony. Everything seems too bright and it was like he was looking out from a fishbowl, causing him to groan in pain when he tried to stand up.

"Um…" His eyes narrowed in concern when he saw the children flinched violently, his mind whirring with theories and throwing those that was not logical out at the speed of a hurricane, "Where are we?"

The brunet clenched his jaw in anger when the children pushed their back closer to the wall, as if hoping they could just melt into it and avoid the question and burning gaze that bore holes into their little bodies.

He struggled to sit up straight, his arms weak and trembling from the force he had put in to push himself upwards, his eyes roaming around the plain, white room that had no window, saved for the door and the illuminating light bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling.

Tsuna sighed when everything fell in place and clicked.

_Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa is here, as a child. Oh lord. I'm with them in the Estrano Famiglia lab._

He lament mentally at his luck and cursed at fate, his tiny hand running through his fluffy hair that seems to be matted in crimson red liquid. Looks like he is still Sawada Tsunayoshi in this world.( judging by the fluffy hair)

If this is what his fate dictates (_Damn you! I'm going to take control of it!),_ looks like his vacation will have to be delayed.

* * *

><p>*Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will. ~Jawaharlal Nehru<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Azrael here... Autumn decided it was a good thing to play first, work latter. So she's stuck with her report...

* I tried to copy her way of writing as I fill up the stories within the outlines she's given to me...

*Words from Autumn:

We accept any request to write any one-shot stories. Just go to our Tumblr account(link on profile) , click on 'ASK' and you can just type in what you would like:)

For e.g. OC X Character and OC characteristics or CharacterXCharacter or whatever you would like to see (We'll do our best to do it!)

*Enjoy?

* * *

><p>He knows that they need to get out from here and he'll do anything, <em>anything<em>, to get them out because he doesn't want Mukuro and Ken and Chikusa to go through the same hell that the Mukuro and the other two had went through in his world.

He can't, he _won't_ and he _will not_ let it happen if he can do something about it.

Even if he knows he can't go on further with this broken body of his that has been filled with scars and smeared with his own blood when he trashed and struggled against the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles when the needle plunged an unknown substance into his arm, his legs, his neck.

_Never_, he thinks fiercely. And so, he set to work, utilizing all his skills he has learned and put to use ever since he has taken over the Vongola at the age of 17.

He takes notes of the number of guards that comes in every time to take them to the lab because that's the only time they could get into contact with another human since food was given through a sliding, small space that the guards opened only to deliver their lunch and dinner.

There would be a guard that will stand outside the room with another guard beckoning them to come out and quickly slamming the hard, metal door closed behind the one that was called. After that, the two guards will bring them to another room with a white door and strap them down onto the bed before starting to experiment on them. Usually they wouldn't be able to hold on to their conscious and slipped away but if Tsuna could somehow fool them and attack the guard that was carrying him back before he throws him down…

Since the rest of guards will be at the main exit and only one will bring them back… and if Tsuna was able to trick them into thinking that he had fell unconscious immediately after the delivering of the dosage, perhaps he will be able to create an escape route for the rest of the three in the room.

Another alternative would be to knock out the two guards but the scientists in the room will be waiting and would probably find something amiss if the guards didn't return with their experiments for the next 10 minutes…

Tsuna sighed and stared at the ceiling tiredly, a sense of apprehension building up. No. He can't hesitate and fail now. Those are the two ways to get out of the place since Mukuro doesn't have control over his flames as the experiments have not gone that far to make him walk through the six realms of hell and Ken and Chikusa only had been experimented on for several times.

That very thought made his anger spike and boil while thinking of a way to escape.

How dare they touch his family!

This place...

He'll make sure that the entire place would burn in flames.

* * *

><p>He quickly befriended the three, even though they were hesitant at first, fear radiating from their orbs. <em>I'll kill them; <em>he snarled angrily in his mind and gritted his teeth in anger before pushing those thoughts away into the edge of his mind.

They were discussing about which route to use when they are going to escape when a question from Chikusa stunned him into silence and widened the hole in his heart.

_What about the rest?_

The brunet gave a humorless smile and maintained a placid expression while clamping down on the bubbling self loathe and sadness and so many other emotions mashing up, making it hard for him to breath as his throat closed up and ducked his head down to hide the burning in his eyes.

The raw, pained expression in those honey coloured orbs did not escaped the three and Mukuro scrunched up his face in concern who elbowed Chikusa in his stomach. The kid hung his head guiltily while Ken looked on quietly, though it was evident that he was worried.

The matter was never brought up again.

* * *

><p>Over the span of two weeks of observation and discussing their plans, the date creeps closer and by the time it was one day away, he never did have to execute his plan after all.<p>

Tsuna could feel a sense of relief and the heavy burden weighing down on his shoulder rolled off and dissipate and a pang of pain and happiness was sent to his heart when the door slammed open and a female, _Aria?_ rushed in before gasping at the scars and wounds that litters their arms and peeks out from their sleeveless dress shirts.

A weak smile tilt his lips before a wave of nausea washed over and the only thing he could do was to helplessly feel his body hit against the hard, cold floor as the world turns, unable to reassure the rest of his friends that he will be fine.

_I'm fine_, he thinks and desperately clawed and clutched to his conscious to tell them, black dots dancing in his vision as he lays limp on the ground, his eyes barely open. _Don't look so scared_, another wave of pain washed over him, _please_.

_It's okay.  
><em>

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Red.<em>

_So much precious, red liquid poured out even though he was trying to stop it using his hands that were bleeding._

_Red and red meets and mixed before dripping onto the ground, followed with salty tears that creates dark, round spots before being covered with red that spilled and spread around them._

_"__Ryo-please, no, don't close your eyes, Ryohei! Wake up!Ryo-!Please! " The brunet started coughing, the bitter taste of copper bubbled from the back of this throat while he watch his friend, his family, one of his brother figure struggle to breathe through the pain, his life slowly slipping away from between his fingers like sand._

_"__Please… Eyes…Open up…" A hand tightened its grip slightly on his wrist, his brother's eyes fluttered open with a small smile tilting his lips._

_"__Tsuna…"He gasped for breath before hacking, blood dripping out of his nose. The brunet bit down on the bottom of his lips, his knuckles deathly white as he gripped onto his sun guardian shoulder._

_"__Live…" Another struggle and the body became lighter of a soul._

* * *

><p>He hates remembering what happened before coming into this body.<p>

If only he was dead. Then he wouldn't have to remember all those memories.

Precious memories that constantly remind him what he has lost and facing the reality that will always stop the gaping hole in his heart from closing, ripping it open time and time again and again.

Those demons crawling in his mind, taunting him, though are quiet sometimes, but are never silenced.

Slowly, they would wait for a reason to wake, take an overdue breath and crawl into his ears.

His family has died.

He should have been dead too.

"Tsunayoshi, dear?" He snapped his eyes up to the female that had entered the room, the white bed sinking as she sat down while he slowly uncurled his arms slightly from his previous position, his legs still folded neatly against him ever since he has woken up.

The brunet swallowed the bile that was rising from the back of his throat, his gaze sliding towards her.

"…How…" The sound that came out of his mouth didn't sound like a voice that belongs to a boy, screeching like a rusty metal that is trying to get itself kick into gear. Aria mouth stretched into a gentle smile when she saw Tsuna licking his parched lips, his eyes thirst for water and…

Sadness. Pain. Fear. Guilt. Helplessness. Rage.

Eyes that could have been filled with warmth were pouring out those negative emotions that had Aria burning in anger against Estrano Famiglia.

Her mind was made up and nothing Gamma says will change her mind.

"Tsunayoshi?"She pours a cup of water from the jug and placed it on the table beside the bed, his eyes clouded with memories focused sharply on her. She sighed and pushed down another spike of anger towards the Estrano for the behavior of this sweet looking child.

"Would you like to stay with me? With Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken? Hmm?"

His eyes widened with surprise, accompanied by a smile within a heartbeat and in that very moment, Aria wanted to cry.

Because she knows that expression on his face with such a familiarity that she wonders how someone could be so cruel to a six year old kid when she only had that look on when nearing her twenties, enough time to be exposed to the darkness of the world and later, the knowledge of her incoming death at her own pace.

That look of pain hidden under his smile that desperately covers the scars, hoping to change the direction of peoples gaze, hiding an injured soul and hoping they will never notice how broken he really is.

Where he hates getting flashback from things he doesn't want to remember.

That sometimes he gets so sad that it's hard to breath, unable and not wanting to tell anyone because his fears, his demons are sitting on it, pushing him down as he drowned in his tears.

That raw, haunted look of pain.

She blinked her eyes rapidly to clear away the tears blurring her vision while the brunet stares quietly, his smile dropped.

"Sorry, sorry. Got too carried away in my thoughts," she cleared her throat slightly, "so, Tsunayoshi, stay with us?"

He looked at her blankly before schooling his face into a delighted expression of a child.

"Yes," he smiled, Aria chocking back a sob, "Yes please."

She wrapped her arms around him, dropping a kiss on his head while desperately wishing that he will be able to heal, no matter how slow.

Another smile tips her lips upwards as she reminds him to come down for dinner where the rest of the boys will be waiting for him.

_Always_, she thinks, her heart clenching in pain for the child that sits quietly on his bed with his legs folded neatly against him. _We'll always be there waiting for you_.

The door closed with a click and his smile falls.

* * *

><p>It makes him sick, the way sadness just came to him naturally and sinking its claws into him.<p>

The way he can't stop.

He wasn't expecting Aria to react the way she was, pulling down the mist of facades and seeing his pain in its original form.

Sadness is familiar and it comes naturally to him, but everything else about it was hard.

The way his body aches with self-hatred. The way his mind spins and spins with painful and hopeless thoughts.

And it makes his mind wander, making him facing the flashbacks that pushes him to feel the urge to claw out his eyes, just to stop himself from seeing and remembering anymore.

His mind is like a hurricane, filled with beautiful yet awful thoughts.

It's a wreck.

Because he knows that everything will happen again. His friends being chosen as the guardians. Going to fights that might be their last. Dying.

And he can't run, can't hide.

He is trapped.

Trapped in a nightmare, shaking, trembling, terrified, afraid, and scared and it didn't just happened once.

How do you wake up and get out of a nightmare when you aren't even sleeping?

* * *

><p>"Reborn."<p>

"Aria, how is Tsuna?"

A sigh and she dropped tiredly onto her couch, the sound of loud whispers between the three boys playing in the room echoes loudly.

"Physically? Recovering. Mentally? He's in pain. I've never seen such a haunted look on a kid, Reborn." She buries her face within her hands.

Reborn growled, a spark of protectiveness surged. He had promised Nana, his surrogate sister to take care of her child no matter what.

And he failed.

Badly.

No matter. Those bastards are dead.

Now, he's going to make sure that he and several other Arcobaleno are going to be there for him, hug him so tight that all the shattered parts sticks back together.

* * *

><p>"Am I awake or dreaming? It doesn't matter anymore. When I close my eyes I dream of death and war. When I open my eyes I see death and war."<br>― Michael Anthony, _ Mass Casualties: A Young Medic's True Story of Death, Deception, and Dishonor in Iraq _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Autumn here! :)

Sorry for the delay in updating...

Also, this chapter is slightly more angtsy, though I'll try to include more fluff scences in the future.

But knowing my mind ... -_-

Did we ever mentioned that we're students on the way to becoming a psychiatrists? Yeah...

So that's pretty much the reason why Tsuna in this story was diagnose with PTSD by us. LOL.

So... I guess there would be loads of angst in the story? Mah... I guess I have to see how it goes...

And um, yeah. Updates would most likely be irregular since we're busy with our schedules.

Gomenasai!

Hope you'll enjoy the story and pardon my poor grammar skills...

* * *

><p>Soft orange blanket pooled around his petite frame as he buries his head into his arms and huddles close to the wall, the pillow supporting his back.<p>

An hour has passed but it felt like an eternity.

His heart felt heavy and the sadness surge up so high that it physically hurts inside.

It's not like the kind of sadness where you cry all the time, but more like a pain that overwhelms your entire body, the entire soul.

Like drowning in an ocean, leaving his heart aching and his stomach empty.

Making him feel weak and tired.

And yet he can't even sleep because the pain and sorrows are in his dreams too.

A sadness where he has no way to escape.

x.X.x

Reborn slowly makes his way up the stairs before hovering hesitantly outside the door to the room of a little brunet.

A brunet, he knows that has fallen to pieces and his jaw tightens with anger both at the Estrano and himself because he has failed.

_Failed to save Nana and Iemitsu._

_Failed to protect Tsuna._

He doesn't know what to do.

Even after telling Aria that he can coax Tsuna out to have dinner with an air of confidence, he hasn't communicated with his surrogate nephew/godson for years.

_What is he going to do when Tsuna asks for his parents?_

_What if Tsuna cries?_

_How does one comforts another?_

The hitman snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft whimper from the other side of the door, soft enough to go unnoticed, but he isn't the world's greatest hit man for no reason.

Clutching the brim of his fedora before gently removing it, the hit man raked a hand through his raven hair before a sigh escape his lips, Leon gently licks his fingers in an attempt to soothe his own fluctuating emotions.

Reborn visibly steeled himself before his hand moved and wrapped itself around the door knob, slowly turning it open, a loud creak echoes in the room and Reborn narrowed his eyes at the small figure.

The brunet had had frozen, flinching minutely in surprise before he quickly pretended to be asleep.

The raven hair man sighed, the ache in his heart growing stronger before he slowly made his way into the room, gently placing his fedora on the bedside table before turning towards Tsuna.

x.X.x

Tsuna could feel the shame crawling all over his skin when he realized that the hit man was watching him from the door before slowly closing the distance between them and the bed sink down slightly from the man's weight.

He feels like his brain is splattering emotions on like he is a modern art and he couldn't help but feel pathetic for making Reborn sitting there and watching him going through the thunderstorm of his own emotions.

And the pain, the hurt.

Everything was increased by hundreds, thousand folds when his gaze landed on the hitman.

The death of the hitman wasn't clean (bloodied chest, more than half his face gone, burning skin that flakes and falls like black snow, stomach sliced open and his organs spilling out.)

He could feel himself shaking so badly and he was so, _so tired that_ he can't even focus and doesn't even bother clamping his emotions down anymore.

He wants to die.

It hurts.

It hurts a lot.

He's like a short fuse bomb and a long time radiation at the same time, leaking; he's leaking and falling apart like old rusty pipes.

It hurts.

And the pain flashing across the same onyx orbs that are still so precious to him makes it even harder for him to breathe.

No.

No.

Something. He must do something to remove that look from Reborn's eyes.

He can't let him suffer because of his stupid actions.

Slowly, the brunet looks up, his gaze locking onto Reborn's onyx ones and he did what came to his mind at that moment.

x.X.x

He inhaled sharply like someone has punched him in the gut.

The brunet is smiling.

Tsuna is smiling.

But why does the pain in his heart stings even more? Like a needle lodge in it.

His eyes widened slightly when realization dawned upon him, hitting him like a sledgehammer.

Oh.

Oh.

_Tsuna is smiling…_

_He is smiling to stop the tears that are falling._

_To stop my pain._

Within a heartbeat, his body pitches forward and engulfs the brunet in his arms.

"I'm sorry." The words tumble out of his mouth gruffly, his throat thick with emotions, too tight for any words as he tightened his grip, ignoring the stiffening of the little boy.

x.X.x

Aria gently opens the door as softly as possible, silently stepping into the room.

She giggled.

Who would have thought that the hitman had a soft side too?

She cups a hand over her mouth to stop the giggles from escaping and waking up the two, another hand shakily took a picture of a boy snuggled warmly against the raven hair man who had an arm used as a pillow by the brunet and another wrapped protectively around him.

Aria grinned at the peaceful expression of the brunet before putting away her phone.

She sighed. The other three children seem to be adapting to the new situations well and from what she had heard from them, it was all because of the little brunet that lies silently in the hitman arms.

_Whenever the bad men come to bring us to the lab, Tsuna would always make them angry and they would take him instead._

She cringed at the thought and a surge of pity whelms up within her when Mukuro's teary gaze surface within her mind.

Carding a hand through her hair, she bit back another sigh and squashed down another burst of fury.

There's nothing more they can do.

They can only protect and wait for Tsuna to heal.

Her hand reached out towards the brunet, only for Reborn's arm to tighten around the child. With a smile stretched across her face, she softly exited the room, missing the small whimper that slipped through the brunet's lips.

x.X.x

_He resisted the urge to hurl the contents of his stomach, his legs giving out as his body drops like a stone helplessly._

_He could taste the coppery liquid from the tear of his lips, the only thing stopping him to chalk the fall of the man as a nightmare._

_The fall of the world's greatest hitman as a horrifying nightmare._

_"__It's a nightmare," he chanted with __fervor__, "It's all a nightmare."_

_But he knows it's not._

_Not with the signs screaming at him._

_The pain still pounding from burning of his skin._

_A pair of dead onyx eyes staring back._

_The smell of charred flesh._

_The way his throat constricts tightly while wet, hot tears flows out of his eyes that was squeezed tightly shut._

_Reborn's dead. _

_They are all dead. _

_He has lost everything to them._

_(I won't die so easily, dame-Tsuna. Look after yourself and protect your family. Promise me.)_

**_(What is it that you fight for, Vongola Decimo?)_**

**_(What is it that you risk your life for? You, who are obsessed and unable to let go.)_**

**_(There is no longer anything for you to protect.)_**

x.X.x

With a choked-off cry, Tsuna shot up in his bed (throwing Reborn's arm aside violently), momentarily disoriented and drenched in sweat as he gasped for breath. One shaky hand reached up to cover his eyes, his breathing harsh.

**_(What is it that you fight for, Vongola Decimo?)_**

He shuddered, his arms tightening around him.

**_(What is it that you risk your life for?)_**

The brunet tensed and his heart started pounding hard in his chest, his knuckles deathly white from fisting and blood started dripping down from his palms.

**_(There is no longer anything for you-.)_**

"Tsuna?"

_They are all dead. _

"Tsunayoshi?"

_All dead._

"-Yoshi! Oi, Tsuna! Snap out of it!"

Reborn clucked his tongue while he shook Tsuna violently and frowned when the brunet peered up at him with something akin to uncertainty.

He had seen those emotions before, not many, but enough to recognize it. People in the mafia that had been out on the field for too long, forgetting what a friendly human contact was like. The confusion and distress in the brunet's body language, as well as the silent scream for help in his eyes.

Something he had seen in veteran employees of the Vongola that had once taken part in the mission of wiping out those deemed enemies in the last purge by the world's most powerful underground organization.

"Tsuna?" His voice came out as a whisper, afraid that the brunet fragile sanity might shatter anytime.

To his surprise, the brunet's shivering lessened slightly with every deep breath he took, though a sudden flash of grief took him by surprise before the boy finally calmed down and blinks, jolted out of his memories.

"M'sorry…" The brunet hung his head in shame, his voice slightly hoarse from screaming in his dreams earlier. Reborn sighed before gently placing a hand on his head.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

A firm hold pulls him upright, and Tsuna's gaze rested on the hitman, blinking at him in surprise. The hitman smirked at him (a familiar expression he'll never forget), a rare display of concern radiating from his onyx orbs, and Tsuna feels something in his chest all but give way. His eyes burn and he prays that he isn't about to start _crying_ in front of this man, his very first hero.

He ducks his head, his hands coming up to cover his face. He won't let anyone see him weep. He won't, he _can't_—even if he's never managed to grieve properly, even if the loss is still a gaping, bleeding hole in his heart—

A strong arm curves around his back, and Reborn, one of his precious family, tugs him a step closer, lets him rest his head on his shoulder and weep silently.

x.X.x

Tsuna wakes up, rubbing his eyes sleepily before jumping in shock when he saw the hitman sleeping soundly by his side.

He could feel himself becoming horrified at his action.

Did he snuggled up against Reborn when he was sleeping?!

"What are you thinking about, dame-Tsuna?" A gruff voice drops into his ears from above while he squirmed slightly, trying to free himself from the protective hold from the raven hair man.

When he finally freed himself, the brunet all but fled with pink tinged cheeks towards the door, his back facing it.

"T-Thanks…" He throws down the word before rushing out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Reborn chuckled.

Looks like the kid will be fine.


End file.
